


no prize

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't sure what's done it, what slip he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no prize

John isn't sure what's done it, what slip he's made, what he said, how he looks, but Rodney's staring at him with a frown on his face, as if he's some thorny problem involving entropy and cosine = adjacent over hypotenuse / square root of _Jesus, you're stupid_ , factor of seven, the fourteenth decimal of pi. "Rodney," he says, as if he can ward off what's coming – stretches out a hand, palm out, fingers stretched, the best kind of _don't_ he can muster.

But Rodney's expression says a hand's not going to cut it. "Oh, no," he mutters, shakes his head, and he's stepping forward, has John's face between his hands, and it's happening too fast, this exponential curve, the want he's kept behind his ribs expanding, scraping heat from his bones, and his hands are damp and probably shaking – he could tell if his heart would quiet, calm, but Rodney's closing his eyes, his breath too warm, and _shit_ , press of lips, scrape of stubble, clumsy nudge of a nose against his cheek and _tongue_ – it's over, he's fucked, he can never give this up and, _god_ , relief's moving slick through his limbs and he's swaying into Rodney's body heat, reaching, taking, breaking something decades old that's lodged at his core.

When they part, panting hard, there's a look of triumph on Rodney's face and John wants to smack him, but the drag of a thumb along his jaw is enough to make his eyes flutter closed, make him press his lips together to stopper all sound.

"God," Rodney whispers. "I get you? I get to actually have _you_?" And John opens his eyes, huffs a breath of rueful laughter, says, "Jesus, I'm no fucking prize," and Rodney smiles at him, raises an eyebrow, snorts just a little and says, "True, and yet not," kisses him again.


End file.
